The Next Generation
by XxKogan1fanxX
Summary: The next generation of heroes has come. There is Sonny, Fabian , and Kendall the new children of the big three after Percy, Colin, Nico, Hazel, Thalia, and Jason. It's up to them to stop Kronos and Gaia from rising and trying to destroy the planet. The only way to stp them is to get the Greek and Roman heroes back. On hiatus
1. Chapter 1

**Sorry I haven't posted a story forever got caught up with school so yeah. **

**The next generation of heroes has come. There is Sonny, Fabian , and Kendall the new children of the big three after Percy, Katelyn (OC), Nico, Hazel, Thalia, and Jason. It's up to them to stop Kronos and Gaia from rising and trying to destroy the planet.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson, the Heroes of Olympus, House of Anubis, or Big time Rush guys. I only own Katelyn**

_**The new generation**_

Sonny's (Destiny) POV

Hey everyone I'm Sonny, but everyone calls me Destiny. I'm a forbidden child of the big three just like Kendall and Fabian are. But not cause of the oath the big three made nope they lifted that years ago after the other big three children disappeared. Neither Greek nor Roman know about us only if you go to our camp you will know how forbidden we are. My dad is Hades… and Pluto I'm a powerful Greek Roman mix.

Fabian is the child of Zeus/Jupiter, but I don't really like him. Kendall is a child of Poseidon/Neptune he is only 14, but he's the youngest and most innocent one of the group. Now you may be thinking Fabian Rutter and Kendall Knight? I've known Kendall for only two years, but he's already the best younger brother you can have. I'm already 17 years old and a performer music is my life, but if you saw me you would think I'm an Apollo child. Sometimes I wonder if they got it right.

I have a big secret…. I'm really Bianca di Angelo Nico's sister, but I was reborn as 'Sonny'.

It was a typical day I was sword fighting with Fabian and as usual I was winning when we heard a huge scream.

I turn around as fast as I can and run towards the scream hoping it was Kendall back from the hunt that's a story for another day. We all come out to see a boy that kinda looks like Fabian only with green eyes fighting a monster. As usual I grab Logan (Son of Ares) and my best friend since we were three and run up to fight the monster.

I turn to Logan and say "Get them out of here to the infirmary they are obviously hurt," he nods then takes off running in the group as I stop the monster from hurting them with my sword. The sword belonged to my brother Nico, but he left his sword/ dagger and camp half-blood instructor gave it to me. Logan grabs them and then quickly brings them to the infirmary. One last strike and I hit him he explodes the dust literally.

I wiped my forehead not only was I heavily equipped with armor, but it was the middle of summer and everyone at camp was wearing a long sleeve shirt. I turn to look at our camp sign that was in Italian said CAMP INFINITY. Italian is the camps main language. I quickly turn around and run to the infirmary to the Apollo kids bandaging up the six kids outside the border. I run to Demi sometimes people think were twins the age is the only difference she's fourteen and I'm seventeen. "Are they ok?," I ask her looking at all the bruises and dirt they have on them. "Poor kids they look like they haven't had any sleep in ages" She replies looking at the kids sadly.

I look at one of the kids he had curly dark brown hair, olive skin, and looked pretty tall I'm pretty sure all of the Aphrodite girls will fall for him. I turn my head just a little bit and look a his ring on his finger it looked just like mines exept mines is red it was a skull. Only the children of Hades have does rings and the only brother I can possibly have is "No it's impossible" I mutter under my breath and start freaking out. Is this my brother? Is it really Nico? All of that was running threw my head he's alive after all these years.

The boy starts to groan I quickly look at him as he opens his eyes he had dark brown eyes. Just. Like. Nico. I gasped then turn to Demi .

"Who are you? I'm Nico."


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok so I really like writing this story so I'm going to try hard to keep up with it it's my favorite so far and I'm enjoying it. I might add more characters it depends, but for now I'm more concerned about the story. If you want to have a character just review or send a private message, so here's Chapter 2. And I'm changing Katelyn to Colin because I simply don't like Katelyn.**

Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson, the Heroes of Olympus, House of Anubis, the Merlin TV show, or Big time Rush guys.

Nico's POV

The girl gasped. Why I don't know, but she looked absolutely shocked. She kind of reminded me of my sister. Dark brown hair, dark brown-black eyes, and olive skin. She was dressed in a shirt I can easily read since I'm Italian that said _Camp Infinity_. There's another camp? I thought there was only Camp Half-Blood and Camp Jupiter I guess I was wrong.

I'm surprised I've never been here before as many mistakes as I had shadow traveling. I would have thought I would find this place. I looked at the girl simply waiting for an answer, but she was as frozen as a Popsicle.

"Her names Sonny, but everyone call's her Destiny," said a voice. I turned just in time to see who it was.

Standing at the door frame is a blond hair, sea green eyed boy. Next to him was a black haired boy with sea blue eyes.

"I'm Fabian and this is Kendall," said the black haired boy, who looked so familiar, said. The blond looked to be only 14. The Black headed boy couldn't be more than 16 years old. The girl couldn't be more than 18.

The boy looked at him and smiled softly. He looked kind of concerned. By the look on his face you can tell something happened. But I can't remember what. Whatever it was I am in the Infirmary, because of it. But I wasn't alone because if I'm correct I was with Percy, Colin (Percy's Roman Brother who you heard of earlier), Thalia, Jason, and Hazel.

Destiny's POV

After I literally froze I snapped back in to reality when I realized he didn't know where the group is. I'm kind of happy though I found my long lost brother that has been missing for years. All those monsters only signaled to the Big Three children. I had to talk to him about that.

"What happened?" he asked, with confusion on his face.

I looked at Kendall and Fabian for help. I can't explain it especially to my long lost brother. I then sighed.

"You were attacked by monsters near the camp borders," I answered, knowing he would like to know straight away.

"What about my friends?"

Percy's POV

All I remember was fighting and then everything went black. I was in pain when I woke up. I opened my eyes and see a bright light. I groan and then here some noises.

"Is he awake," said a female voice, who sounded concerned.

"Probably has a concussion poor boy didn't wake up as fast as Nico" says a second female voice.

The lights start to dim so I open my eyes. Above me were two girls. One had brown hair, and brown-black eyes she looked kind of like Nico. Next to her was a red head that looked almost exactly like her. They were looking at me concerned. I turn to my left and turn to see two boys with sea green and sea blue eyes. The one with black hair looked kind of like me the only difference was our facial structure. The blond I have never seen in my entire life though he had sea green eyes with a little bit of sea blue surrounding the iris so have never seen such pretty eyes. That sounded so wrong.

"Is he okay," the blond boy said, staring at him like he was trying to figure out who I was.

Okay so the girl who looked like Nico kind of scared me, but by the look in her face I can tell she knew who we were. I looked away for a second then fell back to sleep. When I woke up I heard voices. Being me I pretended I was still asleep and listened to the people talking.

"They look familiar I'm telling you these people are Greek and Roman they may be our siblings I can sense a lot of power coming from them," says a female voice, it was the girl from earlier.

"I was looking at Nico and it's not right for him to be here alone so they have to be related to him, because we children of Hades and Pluto don't trust anyone that's our fatal flaw we hold grudges," the girl says again.

"We will ask either Nico or that boy when they wake up, Ok," The boy says.

"Ok," A couple of voices reply.

Well when I wake up again I will ask them what they need to know. It's for the best. For now with great power comes a great nap (1).

** In one day not bad. 1 is my favorite quote from Nico since he's my favorite character.**


	3. Chapter 3

** Sorry it took so long for me to update I just moved to Florida and I now live with my baby Cousin. So I'm basically busy all the time making sure they are all right and it's very hard to take care of a one year old and three year old. And I might be adding a new story soon because my Best Friend wants me to write it for her so I'm in the process of writing that and it is very confusing, but that's Lexi for you. Oh and I'm also adding another character named Lexi so It's going to be interesting. She is going to be the daughter of Hephaestus so.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson, the Heroes of Olympus, House of Anubis, the Merlin TV show, or Big time Rush guys.**

Percy's POV

When I woke up the next time the girls were talking or interrogating Nico, but he's the child of Hades what do they need with him. Wow that sounded harsh, but I don't know what came over me I'm not usually like this whatever it is something is happening and I don't know what. I finally lay back down with my eyes close, and when I open them again I almost screamed at the top of my lungs which isn't normal. Right above me is a girl with fiery red hair and tan skin with dark brown eyes, and she was looking at me in concern which isn't normal well as I looked at her, her hair looked like a red velvet cupcake. Did I really just say that?

"Are you okay," the red headed girl said softly, looking at me in concern. I stared at her for a moment processing what I was going to say to her.

"Um….Yeah," I say to her, in an equally soft voice. What surprised me was her soft smile that kind of reminds me of Leo.

"I'm Alexus daughter of Hephaestus, but you can call me Lexi," She says to me with a soft smile.

"I'm Percy Poseidon's son," I say, as softly as I can.

As I say that she gasped like she didn't know about me I mean she is a demi-god they all know about the heroes of Olympus. I looked at her confused wondering why she gasped. I look around for a moment and then caught Lexi looking at the two kids I saw earlier next to Nico. One had Blond hair and green eyes. The other had Black hair blue eyes.

"Another child of the Big three that's about nine now," She whispers, so softly that I almost can't hear her, but I do. As she says that I looked at her confused what she meant more children I didn't even know there was more than the six of us.

"Are you sure you are the child of Hephaestus," I asked her as she nods, but immediately stops.

"Actually not really Hephaestus and Vulcan Greek and Roman mix which actually makes me Awesome," She says, with a confidence I would never have.

What did she mean by a Greek and roman mix? I have never ever heard of that which is really weird. But if I didn't know about that did Nico. I mean maybe he has he hid the Roman demi-gods from us so he must know about them somehow. It's all just really confusing what just happened my mind is still trying to process it what does Lexi mean?

**Lexi's POV **

I talked to Percy and he seemed confused about what had happened and he thought I would know him. So he is a Greek demi-god like Destiny said they are real which is confusing why did Greek and roman demi-gods come to this camp I mean yeah here Greek and romans live in peace with each other, but that is because we have a parent that was both Greek and Roman. We are stronger than both Greek camps and roman camps together like, while the Greeks where fighting Kronos and Protecting Olympus the romans where fighting Krios and destroying Mt. Orthrys. But while all that was going on we were split up protecting the Greeks and fighting alongside the romans. We remain loyal to both sides yet we have our own troubles. That is why more monsters came then usual to we had twice as many demi-gods.

Destiny probably already knows because she thinks Nico is her brother . I have a brother his name is Leo I had met him he is Greek he is one of the only demi-gods from another camp to know us. I got to talk to Destiny About Percy it Would be so much easier.


End file.
